


Warmth

by rissalynn



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, human!Wormwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissalynn/pseuds/rissalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric is a very insecure man and Wormwood is a patient yet grumpy old man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

The chill of the tower was unbearable.

The half sleeping sorcerer shivered as he pulled the blanket around himself tighter. He tried pulling more of the blanket around him, but he suddenly couldn’t pull anymore. It seemed like the blanket was snagged on something.

Cedric opened his eyes with a little aggravated huff to see what the problem was.  
Oh. That’s what the problem was.

His eyes were met with a large figure. One with dark skin and even darker hair. One that was another man.

He stopped tugging at the blanket when he heard Wormwood make a small noise in his sleep. Cedric moved closer to him, trying not to move too much and wake him. Wormy wasn’t exactly the happiest person in the morning. Especially after being woke too early. 

Cedric snuggled against Wormwood's back, humming gently at the warmth of the other's body. Usually snuggling or even being too close to the other in bed was intolerable for him. Wormwood was considerably larger than him and put off a lot of body heat. Sometimes, it was just too much for them to even sleep with a blanket. But it was moments like these where he was thankful for Wormwood’s impossible body heat.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt movement next to him. Wormwood had turned over and crushed Cedric in a tight embrace. If the sorcerer wasn’t awake before, he was surely awake now.

“Wormy,” he said gently, squirming to try to get the man to loosen his arms. Wormwood made a deep sound akin to a purr as he loosened his arms a bit, but keeping Cedric tight against his chest.

The smaller of the two relaxed as he looked up at the other. He studied his face and let his fingers roam lightly against his features. Wormwood’s too long eyelashes and aquiline nose were two of his most attractive features. His eyes were too gorgeous so they didn’t count. The man could look at him the right way and it could make his heart flutter as well as knock the breath right out of his lungs.

How could someone so beautiful love someone so…Like him? That was if Wormwood even did love him in the first place. Maybe he was just tolerating him and using him to pass the time. He was accustomed to being treated as such. 

Cedric knew he wasn’t attractive in any sense of the word. He was too lanky and pale. He had boring, dark eyes, and too big of a nose. The white in his hair made him look older than he really was. On top of that, he was clumsy. He knew he had some talent in his sorcery, but his clumsiness made him look like a complete idiot. He sighed and tried to move away from Wormwood, wanting to get out of bed to make the thoughts stop. He had to busy himself with something that more than likely would not get finished by the end of the day.  
Wormwood tightened his hold on the other man and let out an aggravated huff. “Quit moving. It’s still early morning,” he said as he kept his eyes closed, his voice deep and gruff from sleep.  
Cedric complied and relaxed again. He looked up at the other’s face then looked away. He had been told many times to speak up about things that were bothering him. Wormwood had given many speeches about that subject. He had informed Cedric that if he didn't speak up, he wouldn't know if he was hurting him or not. He also mentioned that he wouldn't know how to keep him happy if he never spoke his mind. 

“Wormwood…?” He had finally said after several minutes. He felt like he was about to start an argument or that he was bothering the other man by even talking. Clearly Wormwood was still tired and talking to him this early would just upset him. But Cedric knew that if he didn’t say anything now, his thoughts would trouble him all day.  
“Hmm?” Was his only answer.

Maybe with Wormwood still half asleep, Cedric could get everything off of his mind and he wouldn't even hear him. This was turning out to be somewhat of a good idea, and having the man not even looking at him was even better.

“I just…I want to know why you’re with me. Me of all people. I know that I’m-, was your master before you became a man and I...” He paused, trying to grasp for what exactly he was wanting to say. “I don’t understand why you continue to stay with a man like me. You have freedom now. Many of other people have tried advances on you, even royalty from different kingdoms. You could be a prince or a king by now,” he explained.

He could hear his voice starting to crack. From his emotions or plain nervousness, he couldn’t exactly tell. “But you’re stuck being a second royal sorcerer with me. I’m not even an average looking man and you could have whoever you want. I mean, anyone else-” he was cut off by a large hand covering his mouth gently.  
Wormwood shushed him the removed his hand from his mouth. Cedric noticed that his eyes were open now and looking right at him. He quickly looked away because if not, he would start shaking.

Placing one clawed finger under the sorcerer’s chin, Wormwood lifted his face so he could look at him. “I’ve been with you as a partner for a year now. We’ve been together as friends since we were young. If I wanted to leave, I would have done so long ago.” 

Cedric looked away from him, wrapping his arms around himself. Wormwood pressed a light kiss to his forehead. “But if it means anything, I think you’re beautiful and talented. You’re more talented than your father, for one. And that Greylock fellow too.” He took a pause to run his fingers through the man’s hair, admiring how silky it was. “You might be the most talented sorcerer there is, Cedric,” he reassured.

Cedric felt his face and ears heat up. Wormwood was never one to talk like that. So he was assuming that it was just because of being up too early and going to bed too late.  
“But, still…How can you-” Cedric was cut off again.

“I love you. You should know that. You’re a smart man,” Wormy grumbled as he moved to pin the other man between his body and the mattress. He leaned down to press a small kiss to the sorcerer’s lips.

Once the pulled away, Cedric whispered, "I love you too."  
_______________________________________  
“Why are you late? The king asked for you and Cedric an hour ago.” Baileywick stopped in his tracks, taking in the sight of an uncharacteristically disheveled Wormwood.

“I apologize, I was doing stuff,” came his explanation.

That was when Cedric, also disheveled, walked into the hall with a crooked grin, “I’m stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble that I wrote to de-stress. There's no real structure or anything to it. I just wanted to write something for my current otp. Btw, the ending part was taken from this post (http://imagineyouroc.tumblr.com/post/135528961482/person-a-noticeably-disheveled-as-they-enter-the) because I absolutely love it.


End file.
